Lost Children
by shannyfish
Summary: Mystique misses her son and Magneto agrees to give her what she wants and more...
1. The Children

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
Author's note: takes place after "Shadowed Past."  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Lost Children  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" Mystique asked Magneto, who was hiding in the shadows of an unknown room.  
  
"It is and was never part of your concern. Do not concern yourself with the past!" Magneto told her.  
  
"But it is! He is my concern! You cannot keep him from me!"  
  
"I can! I have! He is lost to you! He will never see you as his mother, he hates you!" Magneto yelled at her, "he could never love you as his mother! You were never there for him, he can't love you now!"  
  
"How could he? You destroyed my life long ago, changing my son and then letting me think he was dead. Now, he hates me and lives with our enemy!"  
  
"He might as well be dead! You'll never get him back, so just forget him!"  
  
"No you're wrong!"  
  
"Am I?"  
______________________________________________________________________  
"Gosh, ve're going to be late, again!" Kurt said and disapeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Well, at least he'll be on time!" Kitty said aloud frustrated at their tardiness.  
  
"Scott!" Jean called as she, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue got into Scott's red car. "Let's go!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Scott yelled as he fumbled with his books running to the car. He quickly got in and started the car. "Where's Kurt?" he asked as he started to leave the mansion.  
  
"He left for school," Jean told him.  
  
"That's great," Scott said frustrated.  
  
"Well, at least one of us will be on time to school," Kitty told Scott.  
  
"Darkholme's going to be so mad at us!" Rogue told them.  
  
"Maybe she won't notice us coming in late?" Evan asked hopefully.  
  
"Good luck with that!" Scott told him.  
______________________________________________________________________  
"I wish I could have my son back," Principal Darkholme said to herself staring out her window. There were kids running into Bayville trying to get to their classes on time. Then, she saw the X-Men. Scott Summers. Jean Grey. Kitty Pryde. Evan Daniels. Rogue. Kurt Wagner, her son, the son she lost so many years ago. The one that Magneto had changed, and she had dropped in the river. The son she thought had drowned and died, What was it like to have a child? She didn't even know what is was to be a mother to a child, watching her child grow up into an adult. Why did Magneto have to destry her life?  
______________________________________________________________________  
After school, Scott drove everyone back to the mansion. Professor Xavier had asked them to come home right after school, so they did. Xavier hadn't told them why they were to return right after school, but they knew that there was either something wrong or he had something for them.  
  
When they entered the mansion, they only found Ororo Munroe waiting for them. Usually the professor, Logan, and Ororo were waiting for them at the front door. They wondered where the professor and Logan were. "Hello," Ororo greeted them as they walked in the door. "How was school everyone? Where you on time?"  
  
"We're good Auntie O," Evan told her.  
  
"We were late, again," Kitty told Ororo.  
  
"I vasn't!" Kurt said happily.  
  
"School was okay," Jean told her.  
  
"You don't sound very happy today, well, except Kurt," Ororo told them.  
  
"Vell, my day vasn't that great really," Kurt told her.  
  
"Oh, well what's wrong at school?"  
  
"Tests and projects and presentations and all kinds of stuff is being thrown at us!" Rogue told her.  
  
"Yeah, we just had finals and we're already being bombarded by all this homework. We need a break!" Scott told Ororo, who was listening to all of them.  
  
"Well, don't worry you all will do fine in your classes with your projects. I'm sure of it! Okay, let's go get some snacks and go to the library to do homework."  
  
"Alright, let's get going then!" Kurt said happily walking towards the kitchen. The rest soon followed after Kurt, and piled into the massive kitchen to get snacks and sodas. Then, they all entered the library and seperated into study groups to do their homework. Jean, Scott, and Kitty sat together, Kurt and Evan sat together, and Rogue sat alone. Ororo Munroe sat among the children and began reading one of her books.  
______________________________________________________________________  
"What if I could give you what you want?" Magneto asked.  
  
"I want my son back," Mystique told him.  
  
"Yes, but you want more than that, don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I want a normal life to raise children."  
  
"And in return?"  
  
"What do you want?" Mystique asked angerly.  
  
"I want you not to go against me like you tried when you found out that Kurt was your long lost son. Promise your alliegence to me and me only!"  
  
"I promise. Please! Please help me!" Mystique pleaded.  
  
"You will have it soon. Start picking out names..."  
  
"Names? For what?"  
  
"For your children and yourself."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"I will deliever to you Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Evan Daniels, Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner, and Rogue."  
  
"The X-Men? Why them? I don't want them all! Xavier and Wolverine will track me down and take them away!"  
  
"They won't trust me."  
______________________________________________________________________  
is this better? is there more seperation between parts?  



	2. Jessica

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Lost Children  
"Jessica"  
  
  
  
  
It was six o'clock in the evening when Professor Charles Xavier and Logan returned to the mansion. They found the kids and Ororo in the library working on their projects. "I'll be right back," Ororo told Kurt and Evan when she saw Logan and Xavier. Ororo Munroe approached them, and the three of them stepped out of the room. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"We must leave immediately," Xavier told her. "The children cannot come, they must not know where we are going or why we were going. If they knew..." Xavier hesitated.  
  
"It would destroy them. They would trust no one and the world harmony balance would be destroyed," Ororo finished for Xavier.  
  
"Then we are agreed?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Yes," Ororo told him.  
  
"Agreed," Logan added.  
  
"Good. We will tell them that we must attend a meeting in Washington D.C. at the Senate House. They will not detest that reason," Xavier told them. Xavier, Ororo, and Logan reentered the library, the kids looked up to see their worried faces looking upon them.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jean asked, aware that Xavier, Logan, and Ororo were upset and scared.  
  
"Nothing, we just need to attend a meeting at the Senate House tommorrow, so we need to leave now. We will be back at the end of the week. Scott and Jean will be in charge. I hope that you all can work together to keep this house in one piece."  
  
"Of course Professor. We'll be fine," Scott said trying to reassure them.  
  
"Good," the professor said leaving the kids to study on their own.  
  
"Scott," Jean called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"They're lying."  
  
"What?!" Scott said surprised at Jean's accusation. "They wouldn't lie to us!"  
  
"They lied about Principal Darkholme," Jean pointed out. "They're lying, Scott, I know it! They're scared and they are hiding something from us."  
  
"What would they be hiding from us?" Scott asked.  
  
"I don't know, but they are."  
  
"Jean, if they are hiding something, then it's probably for our own good."  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Fine, let's go," Scott said with Jean following him to the professor's office. Scott Summers knocked on the office door, and he heard the professor call him to come in. Scott opened the door and he and Jean entered the office. Ororo and Logan were also present with Xavier.   
  
"Why are you lying to us?" Jean asked.  
  
"Jean, please understand that sometimes we do things or keep things from you and the others to keep you safe."  
  
"Can't you tell us?"  
  
"Might as well tell these two, only," Logan told Xavier.  
  
"They should know."  
  
"I will tell you two, but you must not tell anyone," Xavier told them.  
  
"I promise," Jean told them.  
  
"I promise, too."  
  
"We are going to California, there were two mutants that were discovered while at school. They were beaten almost to death, so we are going to talk to their parents, the school staff, and the students. We might be gone for as long as a week, so I'll be depending on the both of you to keep the others under control."  
  
"We can do that," Scott told him, noticing that Jean was sitting next to him with her knees pulled to her chest and the look on her face was one of face.  
  
"Jean, don't worry," Xavier told her sensing the fear in her.  
  
"I was just thinking..."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take care of those kids," Logan told her.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Professor Xavier, Ororo Munroe, and Logan left the mansion that night, and Jean and Scott had promised to keep the mansion in one piece. Jean and Scott made sure that they kept the cover story the professor had told them. Scott had told all of them that the absence of the adults could help them prove that they could help them prove that they can be responsible by keeping the mansion in order and only recieving good reports from school. Everyone agreed that theywould try, and Scott hoped that it would be enough.  
  
It was their first night by themselves, and Scott and Jean made sure everything was locked and everyone was asleep before they actually went to their rooms for the night.  
  
Jean Grey couldn't sleep, so she stared out of her window at the stars. She was thinking about the two kids in California who had been beaten, how scared they must have been. What were the students at that school thinking? It wasn't like they were hurting anyone, they were just different. What's wrong with being different? Jean saw someone below her window, Jean strained her eyes to see who it was. Was it? Could it be? He mother? Jean left her room and ran down the stairs and unlocked the front doors. She ran to where she had seen her mother, and who she found wasn't her mother and she realized that the minute she sensed her thoughts that she wasn't her mother, but Mystique in disguise. "Mystique!" Jean excalimed as Sabretooth captured Jean and covered her mouth so no one could hear her scream.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Jean Grey awoke not knowing who she was or where she was. She was in a pink painted room in a light purple dress, much like the dress Alice in Alice in Wonderland wore, with a white half apron and all. She also wore a light purple headband. She looked out the window of her room, and saw a perfect neighborhood with flower lined beds and paved sidewalks. Was this perfect little neighborhood her home? Was this pink bedroom hers? The door to the pink room and in came a woman with light brown hair and blue-green eyes, she smiled at her.  
  
"Hello, how are you feeling?" she asked the girl sitting on the bed.  
  
"I'm okay, but I can't remember anything. Where am I? Who am I?"  
  
"You're at home, you fell and the doctor said that your memory might be affected. You and your brothers and sisters were playing and you all fell and were unconscious when we found you. You are my daughter, Jessica. Don't worry you'll remember."  
  
"You're my mom?"  
  
"Yes I am. Why don't you believe me?" Jessica's mother asked.  
  
"Of course I do. Tell me about my brothers and sisters," Jessica asked.  
  
"You have three brothers and two sisters, and each one of you have a special gift that makes you even more special than you already are. You are my Jessica and you have two gifts, you can read minds and move things with your mind. You have one older brother named Andrew and he has the power of energy beams through his eyes. Next is your younger sister named Fiona and the touch of her skin drains any other gifted child's powers temporarily or drains energy from them, so you must be careful of her. Alexander is blue and fuzzy, but we just love him more, he can transprt in a puff of smoke. The last two are Miranda and Drake, Miranda can phase through solid objects and Drake can produce boney spikes. I love you all for your differences and similarities. You are all special and I love you so much. Jessica, my Jessica." Her mother kissed her forehead and Jessica fell back asleep dreaming of her siblings.  
  
The door closed and in the hallway her mother changed from brown haired blue-green eyed beauty to red hair light blue eyed demon...  
______________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Andrew

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Lost Children  
"Andrew"  
  
  
"Andrew, how are you feeling?" Mystique had changed back into her motherly form to check on Scott Summers who she had decided to name Andrew.  
  
"Mother, why do I have to wear these glasses all the time, again?" he asked.  
  
"Because your eyes have energy beams that would injure one of your brothers of sisters if you took off those glasses. So you need to wear them for safety, okay?"  
  
"Okay, mother. Can I see the others?"   
  
"Well, not right now. Jessica is sleeping and I have to check on the others, so why don't you rest until it's time for lunch?"  
  
"Okay, mother."  
  
"Good boy," she said exiting the room and into the hallway. Closing the door behind her and thinking about her new "son". "He's actually really a good boy once you get to know him and when he's not your enemy." Mystique was talking to herself as she approached the next room that of Rogue or Fiona and hoped that their conversation would go as well as Jessica and Andrew.  
______________________________________________________________________  
"So how is it going Mystique?" Magneto asked from the shadows in her hallway.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Mystique asked alarmed.  
  
"Just checking up on you and the children. They're so sweet and I love those names you picked out, you know I thought you'd be in your son's room first, but it seems that Jessica might be your favorite. Not that they're not all good children when they don't see you as their enemy, but their mother."  
  
"Was there any other reason that you are here?"  
  
"No. I will be back though."  
  
"Fine, just leave I have to still check on Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan."  
  
"Good you take care of Xavier's little children."  
  
"I will as if they were my own."  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I called the mansion, but they aren't picking up," Ororo told Xavier as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Maybe they're still at school," Logan suggested.  
  
"Or at the mall," Ororo told him.  
  
"Perhaps, but maybe we should go back. Everything seems to be alright here."  
  
"Now," Logan told him, "but are you sure those kids will be alright?"  
  
"I believe they will. This community is strong and will be able to help the kids with their powers until they are older and can possibly come to the institute."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Let's go home," Xavier said as they headed for home.  
______________________________________________________________________  



	4. Fiona

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Lost Children  
"Fiona"  
  
  
  
  
"Where could they be?" Ororo Munroe asked aloud. "It doesn't even seem like they've been here."  
  
"No it doesn't," Xavier agreed.  
  
  
"None of the beds have been made and all of their school bags are still here. The lunches Ororo made for their school the next day is still in the fridge. They haven't been here for at least a day."  
  
"Where could they be?"  
  
"I'll check the outer grounds," Logan told Xavier.  
______________________________________________________________________  
"I'm sure they're looking for them by now," Mystique told Magneto as she exited Andrew's room.  
  
"Yes, and they will continue looking but will not find them."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because I have faith."  
  
"Faith? Faith cannot help us!"  
  
"Mystique, if I say there will be no one to take those children away from you then you better believe or I will lead Xavier and Wolverine strait to you and those children..."  
  
"No! Please don't!"  
  
"Don't cross me and I won't cross you."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
She entered the next room, she had labeled all of the bedroom doors and this one read Fiona. Fiona was the most dangerous one out of all of the kids, she could drain the energy from anyone. She was laying in her pale green room, somehow that color seemed to fit her. She was in a full skin colored suit with gloves built in so she would not harm anyone. Over the suit was a light green dress, knee length with short sleeves. She lay on her bed still asleep and she was not about to disturb Fiona. Fiona was special to her, but she couldn't and would not try to bond with her. Fiona had doubled crossed her and she would not forget it. Fiona would have to prove herself loyal or she might as well be the only X-Men at Xavier's Institute. The room was dim and she hated the room, but it wasn't just the room with it's pale green walls and slightly darker green stripes it was the child laying in the bed. The child that she dispised and didn't want in her house, but had to keep her just the same.  
  
"You...you are an evil child," she said barely audiable. "Why must I care for you as my own? I hate you! You crossed me and now I must care for you!?"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  



	5. Alexander

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB does.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Lost Children  
"Alexander"  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my little boy!" the woman was so happy to see him. She had lost him so long ago and now she had him back and no one would ever take him away from her again. She gazed down at her fuzzy blue angel sleeping in his light blue bed. She had missed his entire life and all his special moments....his first word...his first step...his first day at school...his first crush....So much missed!  
  
"Mother?" Alexander asked sitting up in his bed.  
  
"Yes, son!" she began to cry at the site of her son calling her mother.  
  
"What's wrong mother? Why are you crying? Have I done something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No. No! Of course not! You're my perfect little boy you can't do anything wrong!"  
  
"I would never want to make you cry!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you mother."  
  
"I love you too, my son."  
  
"Why am I blue?" Alex asked his mother.  
  
"Because you are special, very special."  
  
"I have a tail?" he asked confused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Am I a demon?"  
  
"No you're an beautiful blue angel sent to me..."  
  
"No!" he said thinking that she was joking, not understanding that all parents see their children as angels.  
  
"Why do I not remember anything?"   
  
"You hit your head while you were playing with your brothers and sisters."  
  
"I have brothers!" he asked exited.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And sisters?"  
  
"Yes. You have two brothers and three sisters."  
  
"Really? Where are they?"   
  
"In their rooms sleeping. They don't remember either."  
  
"Tell me about them, please!"  
  
"You have one older brother named Andrew. Then there's Jessica and Fiona and Drake and Miranda."  
  
"Oh that's great! I'll have others to play with!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  



	6. Drake

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, the WB and Marvel Comics do.  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolution  
Lost Children  
"Drake"  
  
  
  
So innocent looking, but so dangerous. My Drake, like dragon. He keeps everything bottled up instead of him until he has to explode, in his case with boney spikes. Skillful athlete, good at school work, and just plain nice. He looks out for his brothers and sisters even though he's one of the youngest ones. Appearence wise he is so different than the others. His dark skin and eyes, it just makes him more special. More unique.  
  
"Hello," Drake said opening his eyes to see that dark blue walls surrounded him.  
  
"Hello, my Drake. How are you feeling?"   
  
"Confused. My name is Drake?"  
  
"That is to be expected and yes your name is Drake. I'm your mother. You and your brothers and sisters were in an accident and no one else remembers either. With time your memory may come back, but the doctors can't say for sure. Don't worry everything's going to be okay."  
  
"Thank you, mother."  
  
"You are more than welcome, Drake."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  



	7. Miranda

Disclaimer:I do not own X-Men:Evolution, Marvel Comics and the WB do. : )  
  
  
  
  
X-Men:Evolutoin  
Lost Children  
"Miranda"  
  
  
The last of them, my adopted children of Xavier's. The youngest and the most innocent one out of the entire group. And quite possibly the smartest out of the rest. Miranda has never given me any trouble, but always follows whatever order she is given. She's more of a follower than a leader. I still worry that Xavier wouls somehow find them and take all of her children away from her. Even though Alex was her only real blood child, she had already bonded with some of them not wanting to lose them.  
  
The room Miranda was in was pink, with matching bedding and a matching colored frock that she wore. Her hair down from her usual ponytail and just being held out of her eyes by a pink satin headband. She started to move alittle and eventually woke to find a woman sitting next to her. "Who are you?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Your mother. Don't worry if you don't remember there was an accident and everything's going to be fine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Don't worry yourself Miranda."  
  
"Okay mother."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Jessica got up from her bed to find something to drink. She passed all of the rooms that each read one of her brothers or sisters names. The last one said "Miranda". There was something unsettling about the last one. She frooze when she felt a funny feeling in her head. She grabbed her head as pain and misery overwealmed her senses making her scream before falling to the floor and convulsing.  
  
Her mother ran out the door with Miranda following and found Jessica convulsing on the floor at their feet. Immediately all of the other doors opened to see the same site. "No!" mother yelled. "This isn't happening! It can't be happening!" She looked up at all the horrified faces of her "children" and then changed from mother to Mystique, which scared all of the children. "Quickly everyone in the van!" she yelled to them. The kids quickly piled in with Mystique setting her Jessica in and then driving strait to the place she hoped she'd never see again.   
  
Xavier's Institute was Jessica's only hope. If she took her to a hospital they wouldn't understand how to treat her and possibly refuse treatment. She made a trip that usually took twenty minutes in seven minutes. She drove through the front, luckily the gates opened automatically. Xavier, Logan, and Ororo were waiting when Mystique drove up and quickly opened the passenger door to reveal the missing children.  
  
"She's hurt I don't know what from though," she explained, but Logan just picked her up and quickly went into the Institute with the others following behind him.  
  
"What have you done?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I wanted to be a mother," she said simply.  
  
"They don't reconize us," Ororo told Xavier.  
  
"I noticed. It will wear off soon. The house will bring their memories to the surface."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Two hours passed, all of the kids had gotten their memories back, but where waiting to still know how Jean Grey was. The kids had been so angry when they realized they had been brainwashed. Mystique only stayed to see how Jessica or Jean was doing.   
  
"She's going to be fine," Ororo came out and told them.  
  
Sighs of relief were released throughout the room and then Mystique left without a word. The children she had were gone and the last one that she thought she had lost was going to be okay. What else could she do?  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
The End.  



End file.
